That One Night
by AwkwardTurtles101
Summary: One night. One chance. One love. Bring it. Rated T for language and use of alcohol. Will probably change as things reach it's ... climax. Disclaimer: don't own the characters. May contain spoilers. Male x male relationship
1. Chapter 1

Akashi Seijuro stood on his balcony, arms resting tentatively on the railings. Although he was now a man of 20, he stood only a few centimetres taller than he did when he was in Teiko. He looked much the same – ruby red hair, imposing eyes – both the normal one and the golden one focused sharply, almost as if analysing the best way to destroy you. The easiest way, he had come to realise, was with his looks. Akashi didn't have the traditional beauty of Kise, yet he did have a spark in his eyes and a look of attractive intelligence around him. His regular basketball playing had his body in shape, smooth muscles twisting like tree roots. This; due to his research an experiments, was a lady killer. Not that he'd want to kill him; unless they opposed him. He was absolute.

Akashi was in familiar settings – the expensive mansion where he had grown up as a boy and now lived as a man. The winding, concrete driveway led down to the large iron gate – the very gate his future would soon be walking through. This is what frightened Akashi.

He was a man of logic and the mind. Usually, he was cool, calm and calculated. Yet this undivided feeling of hopelessness and excitement was boiling in side him. It was annoying, actually. Love, they say, is a chemical reaction. But that still didn't explain why Akashi felt giddy. It was annoying, but he knew he wouldn't rest until he got what he wanted – the man he'd loved since middle school.

That was why tonight was the night. He would throw the party of all parties. All the basketball teams containing the Generation of Miracles would come. He was sure of it. They wouldn't disobey his summons. All of them – Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Kuroko. _Kuroko._

No rules. No regulations. Over fifty rooms in his house. The night was not yet born, and Kuroko would soon be his.

Akashi turned away.

Yes. He would succeed. He was the Emperor, after all. He was absolute.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hyuuga Junpei

**This was a little longer than I intended it to be. It's a little...suggestive. But thank you soo much to kanbob and CityViewer who reviewed! You guys are my inspiration to finish this. And same to all the people who followed this! So. This is for you! (If you don't like it, then it's not for you. Deal?) **

* * *

Hyuuga leaned against the wall, drink casually in his hand, surveying the makeshift dance floor with anticipation. The lights were dimmed so the pulsing bodies blurred together in sweat and smoke. Music rang in the air to beats so strong they acted as a mind-machine, drawing people in with tempting lyrics and endless excitement. He felt carefree, almost floating in a state of fiery happiness, where he could just cut loose. The lights flickered in time with the music, drawing screams from the crowd as they stomped their feet and cried for more.

It was needless to say he was enjoying himself. Akashi knew how to throw a party - denouncing his cold-hearted self and going all out on the music and drinks table. Speaking of drinks, Hyuuga noticed with displeasure that his was almost empty. That was his - what? Third? Fourth? It didn't matter. He just didn't want to walk past the two total idiots Bakagami and Aho-mine. They were doing a keg stand together, screaming like the drunken hooligans they were. That wasn't the only problem; the other was the fact that they weren't very subtle. People noticed that their hands would slip a little lower, that their eyes would roam each other and that they would hold a little too tight. They brought back memories for Hyuga, and he shivered. Still, a man has needs, and Hyuuga wanted more alcohol.

"Who-ga?"

Speak of the devil.

"Teppei."

Hyuuga looked into his former team-mate's face, to the very last detail that he had memorised. Teppei had dropped out of school to complete his surgery, but the two team-mates had kept close contact together – yet sometimes for Hyuuga, it wasn't close enough. Everyday he would be reminded of the feelings he hid for the sake of his team-mates, although it had almost killed him. _Not close enough_. However, they were closer than they had been in school, and Hyuuga had learnt that Teppei wasn't good with alcohol. Grimacing, he asked his friend just how much he had to drink tonight. Teppei looked a little sheepish.

"Ah. Who caressss?" His slurred, hiccuping.

"Aida Riko," he said as Teppei leant closer too him, supporting himself by the wall in a drunken fashion. Hyuuga's heart rate quickened at the distance and he found himself breathing more heavily. A bubbling excitement filled his veins and his palms began to sweat. He felt exhilarated – old feelings awakened by memories of forbidden fantasies. How long had he shunned his feelings for Teppei, because the Captain's Code required him to? He remembered the times he had to satisfy himself at night, with nobody else. To disguise his powerful feelings as hate, or merely strong dislike. To hold back the feeling of – of _love_ – every time he was around, or alone. To watch Teppei grow, have girlfriends, be carefree?

Teppei's most current girlfriend was his ex-coach. The guiltiness seemed doubled, and Hyuuga thought he would collapse underneath it.

"Shhhhhhh," Teppei hushed him.

Teppei placed his finger on Hyuuga's lips as a motion to silence him. He drew closer, putting his mouth on the other side of his finger and starting deep into Hyuuga's eyes, silencing them both. Teppei's body was so close. It was muscular, defined, glistening in the light. The closeness between the two friends filled a gap that hadn't been there before. He radiated warmth that engulfed Hyuga. His heart in his mouth and beating about a thousand times a minute as he stared, questioningly, at Teppei's eyes. His green eyes met Teppei's warm chocolate brown ones, searching them for a possibility that Hyuuga's bottled unrequited love was a lie.

Teppei removed his finger and the inevitable closeness was almost unbearable for Hyuuga. Teppei was so close - maybe just because Hyuuga was similarly drunk and would regret this in the morning, or this was a feeling that had been nurtured inside him for so long it pained him to release - but he wanted him. It was so sudden, it was almost impossible to stop himself from leaning forward and quietly, sensitively closing the gap. He had waited so long – not saying a word, or displaying feelings, claiming 'it was for basketball'. Before he could though, Teppei put his nose on Hyuuga's and Eskimo kissed him gently, eyes bright with mischief.

"We won't tell her now, will we?"

His voice was slurred, yet he looked directly into Hyuuga's eyes, drinking in the detail in the moment.

"No..."

Hyuuga hated how shaky his voice was. This was uncharted territory – things he had only dreamed of. Now it seemed so close, like it was about to happen. In his mind, he'd always been confident, the one to close the gap. But now...although the moment was so close, daring to brush him, he was frightened.

Teppei put his thumb on Hyuuga's bottom lip, moving it around with carefulness and tenderness, as if examining a delicate specimen that might break at any given moment. Then his thumb slipped down to Hyuuga's chin, and softly moved it upwards, so Hyuuga's face was trapped. Gently, quietly, with all the dignity of a sober person, Teppei closed the gap, and his lips brushed Hyuuga's.

There was so much said in that one kiss. Hyuuga felt himself drifting towards the seventh heaven. When Teppei broke the gentle kiss, he responded with raw emotion, wrapping his arms around Teppei's head and drawing him closer, closer. Their love requited, they rammed into the wall, Teppei devouring, Hyuuga giving. Hyuuga felt his arm slipping further, further down Teppei's back, pushing, pulling, anything to get him to come closer. He felt his lover's muscular body moving in time with his own, lips as one, arms as one, hearts as one.

When their lips met it was with both men at their full, barriers broken, awkwardness disabled. Hyuuga didn't have time to think – _think. _Think, IDIOT, _think! _He pulled away from Teppei, leaving himself unsatisfied. Yet the guilt weighed over him.

"You have a girlfriend," he croaked, tasting the saltiness of Teppei. Yet it wasn't Teppei; Hyuuga realised that he had been crying. The guilt and anger shattered in Teppei – it was visible, like all barriers being built up again. As Teppei removed his arms, Hyuuga realised he felt so lost now. Teppei for that one moment – the moment that had lasted a day, years, decades – he didn't care. Teppei had been his gravity, his strength. And now...nothing. Rejection. Blankness. Happiness torn away at the last moment.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. She's busy chatting up Momoi-san."

Hyuuga and Teppei turned promptly to see who the new voice was – a blue haired person stood only inches from where they had been furiously making out.

"KUROKO," they yelled in unison. Hyuuga blushed furiously at the obvious noise they were making – and the fact that they had been caught red-handed. His face heated up as Teppei whispered furiously.

"How long have you been there for?"

How long were you watching us, was the correct question. Hyuuga slapped himself mentally. So, so, SO stupid. His honour – what little honour they did have - smashed as easily as glass.

Kuroko, as unfathomed as ever, looked up with his blue dog-eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"Since you said we won't tell. I was curious to what you wouldn't be telling. So I watched, and, uh..."

"Right," Teppei said through his gritted teeth. Wait. Hyuuga was beginning to wonder just how drunk Teppei was. It was in his nature to be plotting something – had Teppei purposefully, fully sober, hit on him?

"Anyway," Kuroko said, bowing, "Akashi said he wanted to see me."

With that, the phantom man disappeared, leaving Teppei and Hyuuga awkwardly together. Hyuuga began to speak, pausing.

"So-"

"Oh, shut up," Teppei murmured, meeting Hyuuga's lips, with purpose and faith. Withdrawing, he whispered in Hyuuga's tentative ear and slipped his hand down to his waist. Hyuuga shivered, then nodded, blushing. Their lips met once more, quietly. Then they linked hands and disappeared from the makeshift dance floor, together.

_Finally._

* * *

**So. What you think? I need suggestions and improvements! If you review I will love you forever MWAH! And I Just realized, it changes text. Maybe that'll change when I upload this. Oh well. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Aomine Daiki

**I feel like I've left a lot of things unsaid. For the younger viewers, that was for you. Also, I don't know how my audience (you awesome people) will react. If you don't like swearing or intimate scenes, then this is not for you. Disclaimer, yada yada yada, credits to the people that made this, they're awesome and I love basketball. Do any of you guys play it? I do and I love it. How do you relate to characters? Review and I love you. :)**

* * *

It was completely and utterly Kagami's fault. It hadn't been his suggestion to do a keg stand; and it most certainly wasn't his fault that they had tipped it over. It was Kagami who had exclaimed the Hyuuga and Teppei were leaving together, which surprised him so much that he had let go of Kagami and sent him and the kegs crashing to the ground. Certainly wasn't his fault, and it felt good to put the blame on Kagami. Whiny bitch deserved it, anyway.

Yet, together, Akashi had kicked them out of the house and into the empty garden. It was fucking freezing, and their breath made little clouds in the dark sky. Kagami was warm – Aomine wanted nothing less than to receive a passionate embrace from him, but that was stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Like him. Kagami wouldn't love him – the idea was fucking ridiculous, and made Aomine want to laugh with hollow laughter.

"Shit," Kagami cursed, kicking over an offending gnome. "Your fault. You dropped me. That hurt like hell! And now we got fucking kicked out! No alcohol out here, you little shit."

"Not my fucking fault!"

"Yes it was! You _fucking _dropped me!"

"You fucking distracted me!"

Kagami cursed again, and Aomine allowed himself a small glance at him. He was tall, taller than himself, with deliciously deep red hair. His arms and legs were like iron; melded into works of art, pristine and strong. Kagami's skin shone in the moonlight, like pearls on a frosty shore. Aomine didn't know how long he'd loved him – no, had an interest in him. Aomine was above such things as_ love, _but he couldn't deny there was an attraction he felt towards the beast of a man. Who wouldn't feel attracted – those arms, contortions of muscles, weaving like a thick rope. Those large hands, rough from playing basketball, and that attitude. He was perfect, and Aomine hated himself for thinking like that.

"Yeah, well," Kagami grunted, "whatever." Kagami stumbled, and sprawled on a bench that was almost concealed by the bushes. Aomine could empathise; alcohol could have that effect. Aomine himself felt drowsed by the constitution of it – he felt separated from his body and couldn't give a fuck to what was going on.

Drawing his arms around him to keep out the cold, Aomine considered two things. One: would Kagami remember this night and two: would he? Torn between the two things, he made sure he kept his distance when he fell on the bench next to Kagami and looked up into the sky. He was too drunk to appreciate the beauty of the night, but if he had been, the beauty could only rival that of Kagami's, in his eyes. The night was clear, and although frosty, brought feelings of warmth. The sky was scattered with stars that glimmered with hope and secrets. The distant noise of the house vibrated clumsily. Around him, the trees hung low speckled with frost, the faint outline of the shadows casting dancing puppets on the ground. The pathway was littered with pine needles, yet the hedges were sculpted and well kept.

"Trust that rich bastard," Aomine said absent-mindedly, fingering the plant at the end of the bench. The leaves were hard with frost, but they bent easily under his strong hands. Akashi had everything, and from what he could tell, he even had a lover. If only it were that easy with Kagami. Aomine had nurtured and grown an interest for the red headed man when they were younger. His delight when he could beat Kagami easily and his passion when he lost only added fire to the secret love. He detested himself everyday for it and hated himself for his growing desire. Tonight had been his chance to appease those feelings by allowing himself to screw Kagami, but those feelings only exploded with fire and love when he even _allowed_ himself to get close. It was all or nothing. He valued Kagami was a companion, and as an opponent. He refused to even think about the consequences of his would-be actions.

"Yeah," Kagami drawled, a little dazed as he slipped about on his seat again, looking for a strong foothold.

"You drunk?"

"Fuck yeah." Kagami's face suddenly shone in the moonlight, his red fire eyes heating up. He tried to stand but fell back down. Kagami cursed and slid to the ground, the pebbles of the garden crunching under the weight of his body. "Tell me, Daiki, where are we again?"

_Daiki. Oh god. He actually called me Daiki._

Aomine slid next to him on the ground and glanced up at the sky. Hazy stars scattered the night. If Kagami – or Taiga – didn't know where he was, then he might not remember what I want to do. Fuck it, he concluded, and straddled Kagami, fingers and hands roaming Kagami's shoulders with anticipation.

"Well, Taiga," he said huskily, raising an eyebrow and smiling, "who the fuck cares?" He wrenched Kagami upwards and met no resistance. It was most likely that his big Taiga was drunk, but it felt nice to be powerful. He pushed himself against Kagami's broad chest and let his tongue wonder the uncharted terrain of Kagami's lips and mouth, letting no passion be wasted. With thunderous approval Kagami answered with enthusiasm and over-powered Aomine, leaving himself on top and his love interest sprawled on the ground, questions dancing in his eyes.

"I've never fucked someone out side before," Kagami murmured, his breath tickling Aomine's face. Frozen like a deer in the headlamps, Aomine found he couldn't move his limbs and remained under Kagami's command.

"What is it, Daiki?" Kagami's voice turned teasing, and it made Aomine tingle with anticipation. "Lost the will to live?"

"No," he stuttered, face turning to turn red from his friend's closeness. Kagami laughed again, his hands releasing his Daiki's wrists and sliding tentatively down to his waist.

"You sure?"

Aomine nodded furiously.

"Prove it." When Kagami didn't get a response, he leaned forward and kissed the side of Aomine's mouth, working his way downwards to the base of his neck. "Let me fuck you."

The words sent shivers down his spine and he gasped at the bluntness. He was furiously turned on and shaking with excitement. In a few moments, his world had become golden and he was elated? Was this seriously happening?

"Let me fuck you," Kagami said again, moving his hands lower down Aomine's body, and pulling him up. He pushed Aomine against a wall that cut off the garden to the main house, his breathing becoming more intense and heated.

Aomine wanted to scream yes. This was what he wanted.

"Are you sure? There's no going back."

Aomine was sure. This was what he wanted, after all.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed! If you review and follow/favorite, then virtual hugs and cookies are on the way.**


End file.
